Capability of 30 degrees angle rotor countercurrent chromatographic system was explored. Applicability of two-phase solvent systems was found to be universal and covers high interfacial tension hexane/H2O system to extremely low interfacial tension polymer phase systems. Using these solvent systems, separation was performed on a variety of biological samples such as DNP aminoacids, catecholamine metabolites, dipeptides, purines and pyrimidines, insuline, and bone marrow colony stimulating factor. Resolving power of the system exceeded that in a refined high pressure liquid chromatography as demonstrated on separation of hydroxybenzo (a) pyrene isomers.